Lacerated Love
by SinfulVirtue
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have an... odd relationship, but it works for them. Pure smut, don't read if you don't like. Bondage, Blood, and whips. IkutoxAmu, can't stand any other pairing. I'm pretty sure I butchered Shugo Chara though... One-shot


Ribbons of crimson streamed, darting to the ground and splattering across it. Heavy ragged breathing was heard through the room and it made him smile. He had created such a masterpeice. His dark sinful eyes drank every inch of his art while his fingers shifted in their postions, rolling the whip in his hand lightly. She was indeed beautiful, breathtakingly so.

Her perky breasts heaved with every breath she took, sweat and blood clinging to her skin in a mimicry. She was utterly naked expect for the leather binding her, revealing her secret garden and her breasts. She was completely covered in those delicious strawberry gashes, oozing the life liquid. He watched as she tried to whimper through the gag he had placed in her mouth. He had decided to save her sympathy of sounds for a later date. For now, he enjoyed the imagery infront of him. Her hands were cuffed at the wrist, pulled upward by a rope holding her in a forever-standing postion. He had decided to take it easy on her, for her _fresh_ state.

He frowned slowly before he drew back his hand, the whip following it. He lashed it forward, hearing the whip crackle a deathly laugh before ripping another gash across her breast. She yelped in a distorted voice through the gag. She tilted her head up, panting against the gag. He slowly walked toward her, his leather pants riding low on his hips, enough to show the flesh that trailed down to his member. He burried his fingers into her cotton-candied-colored hair, jerking it back in a violent motion as he peered down at her. He smiled wickedly at the delicious sight, her big golden eyes that would've perhaps torn at his heart were covered by the black blindfold to stop her from doing so.

He turned her head to the side while she continued panting, her breasts enticing him into taking a look. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "You best remember who you belong to my sweet." He whispered darkly. "I did not like how that _boy _hung over you." He snarled, jerking on her bubble-gum roots, wrenching a yelp from her gagged form. He smirked devilishly. "You belong to me. And I will not allow anyone to take my little toy from me." He growled possessively into her ear, causing the girl to pant and give a faint moan. She wiggled achingly in the binds that began to dig into her skin.

He glanced downward over her body, slowly rolling his jaw in thought as the night's curtain fell into his face. "Hmmm, is your punishment over?" He questioned as he began to pull her head this way and that. She easily gave way to him, knowing better than to resist. But how could she? She loved him, and allowed him to do anything to her or for her. She stayed quiet, knowing if she answered, he'd just laugh and throw it back in her face. He slowly smirked. "Perhaps it's time for some candle wax play don't you think so A-mu-chan?" He purred. She panted, shivering as he spoke her name. She moaned through the gag, tugging at the restraints.

He left her side after delivering a long lick from her collarbone to her ear and blowing a chilling air over the wet trail. He watched as she shivered and let her head fall back in a silent plea for more. He cupped her breasts, pinching her nipple with his claws. She gave a soft cry against the gag, jerking against the restraints but arching her back to give him more of her petite body. He licked his lips at the blood that continued to ebb down her beautiful body. He pulled his hand away to lap at the blood-coated fingers and purred at the sweet metallic taste. "So delicious.. Just like always Amu-chan." He taunted before he turned and went to the closet that held his toys. His long legs ate the ground in 3 long sensual strides before his hands jerked open the door. His dark blue orbs drank in the image of the clothes pins that awaited for their turn, his gaze flickering over to the horse-whip Amu was quite familiar with. He turned his attention to the candles he had been searching for. He licked his devious lips, grabbing the candles and returning to her side. "Now Amu, you know not to struggle in this one." He cooed, stroking her face almost lovingly.

Amu trembled lightly, pressing herself into his hand willingly. It had been like this since Ikuto had found out about her love for him. She remembered it quite clearly and the memory itself was a bittersweet one.

* * *

"Amu." That familiar voice called out. Amu knew that voice as well as her own, and she shivered at the fact she might once again see her love. She turned slowly, her honey colored eyes meeting with midnight. "I-Ikuto." She replied, a small blush painting itself over her face before she gulped, summoning her strength. "W-What are you doing here you perveted cat?" She huffed, making herself look bigger. Ikuto was currently perched upon her balcony railing, arms stretched out and hanging over the knees of his long legs. Ikuto's eyes slowly ran over her body, admiring the curves that adorned the younger girl. She defintely became quite the woman. He smirked darkly. "Amu. A little birdie told me you had a crush on someone.... perhaps even **love** him." He said, uncurling his legs from under him to fall gracefully onto the ground.

Amu flushed harder. "Wha.. What are you talking about?!" She huffed, turning her head away in embarrassment. "That's rude, no one should be going around spreading rumors about something they don't kno-" "Is it true?" Ikuto intercepted as his eyes locked onto her. Amu jumped lightly as she noticed the seriousness with what he asked her. "W-What?" "Is it true?" He asked once more, walking closer to the girl. Amu stepped back, and with every step she took, he took two. "I don't know what you're talking about Ikuto." She said softly, golden hues looking downward.

He reached out with both hands, boxing her in. He leaned downward, craning his neck to brush his lips against her ear with every word he spoke. "Are you in love with me?" Amu turned completely red. "I-Ikuto!" She said in a indiginified tone. Ikuto growled deeply before he reached down with one hand, grabbing her waist. "Is. It. True." He snarled, puncuating every word with a gently nick of his fangs. Amu gasped as heat began to spurt in her belly.

She bit her bottom lip. "I-I don't.... Yes... It's true." She gave way, shuddering at the feel of his calloused hands holding her hips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the heat that he brought. His large body pressing into her smaller frame, his hot breath washing over her sun-kissed flesh. "Good." Ikuto replied, one hand slowly running under the long-sleeved shirt up her flat stomach. Amu bit her lip before she began to squirm. "I-Ikuto.. S-Stop." She murmured softly, feeling both hot and embarrassed. Her legs quivered at the weight they were forced to carry while her tiny hands fumbled, gripping his shirt.

Ikuto smirked, liking the fact he could turn his little spitfire into a wanton kitten. He continued to lavish her neck, one long leg pressing and spreading her muscled thigh was cradled between hers. "Move your hips." He instructed gently, helping her by holding onto her hips. Amu whimpered before doing so and shuddered at the feeling, gasping as bolts of white-hot pleasure ran through out her petite body. "That's just the tip of the ice burg."

Ikuto chuckled. "Amu... You will always love me won't you? Me and only me?" Amu's golden eyes screwed shut at the on-slaughter, her lips parting to pant in desire. "Amu." He snapped. "Answer me.. or the pleasure stops here." He warned. Amu's eyes widened, shooting up to look at him as if to beg him not to. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a breathy moan.

He sighed. "You forced me to do this Amu." He said, pulling his hand down to her stomach once more to massage it as he stopped lavishing her neck. "No! No! Only you Ikuto, only you!" She panted, writhing under him like a cat in heat. Ikuto smiled at the image, how appropriate. "Good..." He said, placing his hand back on her delicious white globe and tweaking the hardened peak. Amu gave a deep moan as she arched into him, biting her bottom lip. "Mmmm, do that again." He said, pinching harder at her nipple. Amu gave a soft cry in pleasure as her panties were now drenched with her juices. Ikuto sniffed delicately at the air before his smirk became like that of the cat who ate the canary. "Oh what's that delicious smell Amu? I can't wait to lick your honey all up." He drawled, one hand slowly opening her pants.

Amu blushed heavily, turning her head away. "N-No.." She begged. "S-Stop talking like that." "Why? Because it makes you even wetter? I like that Amu. You **want** me. And you can't deny that." His hand plucked open her pants, dropping them down to pool around her ankles before he pressed his finger, through the panties, to where he knew her clit resided. Amu shook and threw her head back gently, moaning loudly.

Ikuto's eyes darkened as he recalled the event from the day before. Tadase tried to persuade Amu into going out with him though Amu was so busy she didn't hear him right and brushed him off. "And I will be damned if that little boy ever touches you like this." His lips curved upward in a smirk against her earlobe. "I'm going to ruin you for anyone else that dares to intrude on what's **mine**." He snarled deeply before he grabbed her panties in an impatient hand and ripped open the white fabric.

Amu gaped as it fluttered to the ground before her golden eyes darted back to look up at him. He grinned wickedly at her before he peeled her off the wall and threw her onto the bed. Amu gasped, her body bouncing a bit until it settled into the pillows. Ikuto stalked toward her, reminding her much of a stalking cat. His eyes were pure predator, she noted, transfixed in his stare much like a deer entriced by it's predator. Her lips parted in a silent plea of another one of his bruising kisses.

He granted her plea, letting his lips smother hers in a bruising kiss with passion. His fingertips ghosted over the flat plane of her stomach, making her shudder in anticipation. She gave a gasp as she felt his rough, calloused hand cup the soft womanly flesh set upon her chest. He pulled away from the kiss, much to her dissapoint. He ignored her whine and tug at his shirt for him to return. He leaned down, pulling the long-sleeved over her shirt, casting aside the red and black fabric to the side. His eyes lightened up at the sight of her beautiful ivory skin.

He arched a brow at the sight of her not wearing a bra, which casted a blush to spread across her face. "Ooo. Someone **wanted** this to happen. Didn't she?" He taunted, smirking wickedly at the flushed girl before he smothered any protest from her with his lips. His hands returned back to her breasts, his tongue tapping her lips for entrance. Her golden eyes fluttered shut, moaning against his lips while his thumb flicked and teased the puckered nipples. She gave a soft groan as his fingernail brushed against the sensitive nubs.

Ikuto smiled at this, noting she liked her breasts played with before his hand danced downward, pressing the heel of his hand into her center. She gave a breathy cry, arching her back in the gentle but fiery pleasure. The man smirked at the squirming form of the flushed girl beneath him, her hands fisted up to her mouth but not covering it from his vision. They were bruised, puckering after his rough kiss. His eyes slowly followed the smooth column of her swan-like neck, down to the slope of her collarbone, following to the swell of her breasts. His eyes rested upon the capped mounds before he leaned down, popping one into his mouth. Amu gave a soft cry in bliss, writhing even more underneath the devilish cat.

He chuckled against her skin, making her give a groan before he growled. "Alright that's enough." He purred, pulling his mouth from the now moist peaks, his fingers slowly beginning to rub up and down the hot, moist folds that concealed the fleshy inner walls of her womanhood. . Amu gave a sigh in reply, tilting her pelvis upward against the smooth strokes of his long tampered fingers. Ikuto watched as ecstasy played across her beautiful face before he sank his finger deep into her. He gave a low hiss at the tightness that seemed to have sucked his finger inside. Her walls quivered and clamped down on the intruding appendage in a desprate plea to stay forever inside. Amu nearly arched herself completely off the bed at the sudden motion of his finger, her lips parting to let out a scream before they were once again smothered with his lips. He then pulled away once he was certain she wouldn't scream.

"Shhh, Amu, you don't want your **parents** knowing would you?" He smirked, his eyes widened as her walls shook and convulsed around his finger. He glanced down at her with an arched brow, a slow smirk spreading across his devilish face. "Oh! Amu I never knew you were such a little sex-kitten." He chuckled darkly. Amu gasped, her eyes shooting open as she looked at him, blushing heavily. She turned her head. "N-No I-I am not!" She protested weakly, breaking off into a soft cry as he sank yet another finger into her quivering flesh. "Now now Amu, I punish lying little girls." He taunted. Amu looked at him, her eyes completely glazed over. "I-I am n-n-not lying." She stuttered, panting in desire before she threw her head back as the waves of passion washed over her.

Ikuto shook his head, "What a naughty lying little girl. Now what shall we punish you with? Oh! I know." He settled himself between her spread legs. "How about I punish you with my cock Amu? Would you like that?" The girl immedaitely whipped her head toward him, before her eyes looked down. She didn't recall Ikuto taking off his clothes. She felt desire spark in her stomach at the lean but fit form of the cat-boy before her. Her eyes drank the sight of his muscled arms, his chiseled chest, his rippling abs. They trailed further down, instantly regretting it as her eyes widened. His.. His **thing** was huge! There was no way that thing could fit inside her. No way it would!

Ikuto chuckled, amused by her shocked expression. "Amu, it will go in easily. Just relax." He said, one hand grasping his arousal firmly, stroking it in a slow and sensual fashion a few times infront of the girl's sight. Amu's mouth parted as if to say something but her eyes remained transfixed on the thick length. A slow bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of his slit before trailing down the magnificent length, making Amu's honey colored eyes follow. He gently pushed down on her chest with his free hand in a way to make it easier for her. She slowly licked her lips, tensing up her body for his intrusion. Ikuto shook his head. This would not do.

He reached out with his free hand, grabbing onto her perked breasts, stroking the globe tenderly and flicking the hardened peak without mercy. Amu's eyes squeezed shut as she threw her head back, moaning out her delight. Her body now relaxed, Ikuto lowered himself enough to rub the tip of his length against her wet slit. Amu bit on her bottom lip, fighting herself to keep from tensing up, while she moaned at the pleasure of his cock brushing against her clit, making her body jolt slightly.

Ikuto gritted his teeth, steadying himself for this. He slowly pushed in, pushing his dick past her lower lips. He hissed at the feel of her slippery walls clenching onto him like a lifeline. "Fuck." He cursed to himself, his hand that had been pumping his cock now fisting the sheets in a desprate attempt to keep himself from plunging away into that tight, slick passage of hers. Ikuto pushed on, until he was completely seated in her, wincing as blood slowly ebbed out of her, resulting in a few strangled sounds escaping her throat. He awaited for her to give him a signal, until then, he waited for her to adjust to his girth.

Amu clawed and tried to rip the fabric around her at the sheer pain that tore through her. She could've sworn he ripped something inside her, or heard a tearing sound when he plunged into her. For now, she settled herself and began to breath patiently. She squeezed her golden eyes shut, willing the pain away. It did, it ebbed away to a trickle. She slowly gave a nod, wrapping her small arms around his neck, tugging him downward with her.

Ikuto growled into her ear before he pulled back, making the girl under him give a strangled cry of rapture and ache. He continued to slowly pump his hips against her, making her give a soft gasp in some states, a long shameless moan. He chuckled darkly as he resumed thrusting, his cock stimulating every inch of her glistening womanly flesh. "You're gonna wake up your parents, kitty." He smirked. Amu then clamped her hands over her mouth to capture any of the wanton sounds that might come out.

Ikuto showed his displeasure by growling viciously, pulling back and giving a particularly hard thrust, aiming his tip to ram into that specail bundle of nerves. Amu arched her back, crying out loudly against her clamped fingers. She panted heavily, throwing her head side to side in the sheer bliss that enveloped her. Ikuto groaned, burrying his face into her throat as he gave a final thrust, slamming right into her bundle of nerves, making the girl cry out. She clamped around him like a vice while her velvet walls carressed his throbbing cock, coaxing him to spill every ounce of his supple seed into her womanhood.

Ikuto gave a dark sinster grin against her shoulder while Amu panted, gasping to catch her breath. He pulled back, letting her see the pure **evil** grin playing across his face. "Amu, how do you feel about pain?" Amu blinked slowly, frowning as she peered at him through her dark lashes. "P-Pain?" Ikuto lifted his hand, running the back of it against her cheek, carressing her. "How would you like to wear my collar?" He smirked. Amu gulped, feeling a chill run over her body. There was one word she could say to describe this. Evil. She supposed it was then that he had ensnared her in his trap. But the truth was, she was ensnared from the first time she saw the man.

* * *

Amu groaned against the gag, arching her back at the feel of his hot seed spilling into her. Ikuto's hot breath fanned over her slick skin, chuckling softly. "You seem to get better and better Amu." He whispered, carressing her hair before he released her of all the restraints, allowing her to curl up against him. Amu smiled to herself, burrying her face into his lean fit chest. She knew that, but still she feared he'd eventually grow tired of her and cast her away. She sighed contentedly, well, she would enjoy this for as much as she could. Pain and pleasure. As long as it was with him.

They sat together in his dark midnight colored room, staying silent while they rested, simply breathing and enjoying one another. Neither were willing to shatter the wonderful silence before night fell and sleep overcame the two.

It wasn't lust, It was.. Lacerated Love.

* * *

Whoot! Finally finished it! Ahh, that was some hard work. Pardon the sucky ending. I just really wanted to finish it. I was originally going to have two lemons in here but my patience was wearing thin. I was working on this darn thing for four days or more. I lost count. I think it came out pretty good though.. Hope you enjoyed! I just had this sudden urge to write a dark story about Shugo Chara even if it meant butchering it. Well. I have another story I should be coming out with soon. It's an Inuyasha story with Sess/Kag pairing. If it comes out the way I'm planning, it will be GREAT! This will NOT be a chapter story, I really have no interest in continuing it. I might create another story of Shugo Chara.. eventually, Im going to try to write stories for the catergories I really like. Well. Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
